


All of Your Lives Unled

by TheQueenAndTheBee



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Easter eggs for Wandavision, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluffy, Mild Sexual Content, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenAndTheBee/pseuds/TheQueenAndTheBee
Summary: Wanda Maximoff has been searching her whole life for a place of her own. Here, in a tiny flat in Edinburgh in the arms of an android, she feels like she has finally found it.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 8
Kudos: 145





	All of Your Lives Unled

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Marvel or any of the characters in this story. All rights belong to their respective owners. This work is entirely for entertainment and no profit is being made from it. Please do not repost to any other website.
> 
> The title is taken from 'Reading in Bed' by Emily Haines & The Soft Skeleton, which I think is the theme tune for Wanda and Vision's relationship. 
> 
> This story takes place during Wanda and Vision's time in Edinburgh. I haven't watched any of the Avengers films in years, but I have fallen down the Wandavision rabbit hole; as such, I've done by best to research the canon as much as possible, but please forgive any discrepancies. There aren't any spoilers for Wandavision, but there are Easter eggs, so if you spot them please don't give them away! 
> 
> There is a spin-off of sorts on my page called 'The Basic Condition of Life' that documents Vision's process of falling in love with Wanda. If you enjoy this then please consider checking that out too! :) 
> 
> Comments and kudos are hugely appreciated.

The cobbled streets of Edinburgh always held a certain kind of beauty after rain. They looked like little pockets of the universe beneath your feet, each one a cosmos of its own design. People always spoke about the uniqueness of snowflakes, but when Wanda thought of something special, she thought of the cobblestones of Edinburgh.

It was midnight, or somewhere thereabouts, and outside it was raining. The flat that she had chosen was tucked away in an alley above a bookshop, because in all of the romantic novels she had ever read that was usually where the protagonist lived. Because that was the reality Wanda Maximoff wanted to live in.  
  
The skylight above her bed was studded with rain and starlight, and she couldn’t help but stare at is as she lay naked in Vision’s arms. He wasn’t in his human form, and it was here that she liked him best. Like the cobbles, he was his own perfectly imperfect self in these delicious private moments between them. Here she could trace the patterns of the wiring in his wrist as if they were veins, watch the lights flicker in his irises and know that they only for her to see. It was the most intimate thing she could think of, and truly it was a gift.  
  
He wasn’t asleep, of course, but he had his eyes closed anyway. He sometimes joked that he took the time to reboot, but she knew the truth. In one of their many post-coital discussions, he had confessed that he liked to imagine little realities for them to live in, pockets of domesticity where they were normal people with normal lives, raising their children and complaining about the mundanities of careers that didn’t involve saving the world on a regular basis. They would host dinner parties for his co-workers, sign up for talent shows, take the kids trick-or-treating around their quiet neighbourhood in the suburbs. His face always broke out into a lazy smile as he spoke of them, a sense of peace overwhelming his hardwiring and rippling off of him in waves that lapped over Wanda, too. He was smiling now, a slight upward curvature of his mouth that gave his thoughts away. Wanda propped herself up on her elbow and leant down to kiss him.  
  
“Aren’t you meant to be sleeping?” he murmured, opening one eye to look at her playfully.  
  
“The rain is too loud,” she said, gesturing to the skylight.  
  
Vision glanced up at the moon and hummed in acknowledgment. “It is a rather busy night.”  
  
“Why are _you_ still awake?”  
  
“I never sleep,” he reminded her, laughing as she elbowed him lightly in the side. “I’m just thinking.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“Mm. It’s been almost two years since we moved here.”  
  
“Has it really been so long?”  
  
“I could give you the exact timings if you’d like.”  
  
“I’ll take your word for it.”  
  
He smiled at her and pulled her atop him, running his hands along the length of her spine. His fingers were cold and the sensation of his touch made Wanda’s breath halt slightly. He inclined his head and pressed his lips to her throat, groaning as her grip tightened on his shoulders.  
  
“You have no idea,” he breathed between kisses, “how much I have enjoyed this time together. How much each second means to me.”  
  
He sat up, hands dropping to her waist to hold her in place. His kisses trailed lower down to her clavicles, his tongue tracing the line of them.  
  
“I feel the same,” she whispered, tilting her head back. “Vis, you mean everything to me.”  
  
He stopped and pulled back, his eyes widening with wonder as he took in her flushed skin, her swollen lips, the rise and fall of her chest. Slowly, his hand came to her face and he brushed her hair back, the sweet smile that had quickly become her whole world gracing his face once more.  
  
“I think,” he said, leaning forward to rest their foreheads against one another, “loving you was the reason I was made.”

*

Sunday mornings were always dedicated to the television. Wanda stood in the kitchenette, pouring her cereal into a cracked ceramic bowl as Vision curled up on the sofa in a lion onesie of all things, watching _101 Dalmatians_ intently. His love of cartoons had been a rather unexpected surprise, but Wanda didn’t judge him for that. In fact, it was a secret passion that they shared. When she and Pietro were younger, they would sit cross-legged in front of the crackling TV in the orphanage, watching grainy old reruns of _Krteček_ while they ate the sweets they had pilfered from the corner shop down the road. She thought of her brother every time a Hanna-Barbera cartoon was advertised, or a classic Disney song drifted through the speakers of a shop. He had become as much a part of her Sunday tradition as Vision had, and it filled her with a peace she never thought she’d know again after his death.  
  
She padded over to Vision’s side, the tail of her unicorn onesie trailing along behind her. She popped a kiss on his cheek and he patted her knee absently, his eyes never leaving the screen. It was the famous scene where Roger sang about the evils of Cruella de Ville, and as the lanky animation danced across the screen she couldn’t help but compare him to the man beside her. He must have noticed her staring, because Vision tore his gaze away for one moment to look at her.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Maybe we should get a dog,” she said, laughing at the look of terror on his face.  
  
“Oh no, definitely not. They’re so much work,” he cried, shaking his head.  
  
“We’re superheroes. I think we could handle a Pomeranian.”  
  
“And we are _certainly_ not getting one of those horrible yappy things,” Vision grunted, turning back to the TV.  
  
“Imagine a little Pomeranian called Sparky. We could get him a little cape to match yours,” she teased, leaning over to tug on the ear on his hood.  
  
He rolled his eyes fondly, rapping her on the nose with his spoon. “You’re a witch, Miss Maximoff.”  
  
“And yet here you are, Mr Vision,” she grinned.  
  
Vision beamed and used one arm to pull her tighter against him, pressing a sloppy kiss to her forehead. “And here I shall stay.”

*

It had been relatively easy for Wanda to fake her teaching credentials. When you were a telekinetic telepath who could warp reality, it seemed somewhat pointless to undergo a three year degree. She had gotten the job at the nursery for a variety of reasons, some she was aware of and many she was not, but above all for the sense of purpose that it gave her. The children didn’t know who she was beyond Miss Max, who always wore pretty outfits and let them play for an extra five minutes after nap-time. To them, she wasn’t a super-weapon or an Avenger or a monster. To them she was someone safe, and that meant more to her than she could ever find the words to explain.  
  
“Miss Max, Miss Max! I drew you a picture!”  
  
Wanda looked down at Lola, a three year old who had just lost her first tooth. She thrust a crumpled piece of paper in Wanda’s face, bouncing on her heels excitedly.  
  
“Oh! Thank you Lola,” she said, spluttering slightly as she tried to extract the paper from the girl’s grip. She smoothed it out and looked down at the image. It was her, the pink triangle that was she assumed was her dress decorated with flowers. Her hair was represented in three thick strokes of orange, and holding her hand was a shapeless red figure with two blue dots for eyes.  
  
Wanda’s heart stuttered as she took in the crude drawing of her and Vision.  
  
“Lola, who… who is that?”  
  
“That’s you, and that’s your husband!” Lola grinned, pointing with a stubby little finger.  
  
“I don’t have a husband.”  
  
“I know, but in this you’re a princess and princesses always get married. That’s your prince.”  
  
“I see. And ur, why is he red?”  
  
“I just did it like the prince in _Sleeping Beauty_ ,” Lola shrugged.  
  
Wanda heaved a sigh of relief and smiled, pressing the paper to her chest. “Thank you, Lola. I’ll treasure it always.”  
  
The little girl nodded happily and scurried off to play, leaving Wanda perched against her desk and contemplating the drawing. Quickly, she pulled her phone from her pocket and snapped a picture of it to forward to Vision. It only took him a moment to reply:  
_  
And they lived happily ever after :)_

*

It was four hours until the New Year rolled in, and Vision’s train was delayed. Wanda huffed and pulled her coat tighter around her body to try and defend herself against the brutal Scottish cold. The moon watched her, the face made of craters and dust a comfort as she sat on the platform. Her bottom was damp through her jeans, remnants of the storm from the night before still on the iron bench, and she groaned slightly at the uncomfortable feeling. Tapping her foot, she let her thoughts drift to her plans for the evening. Warmth pooled in her stomach as she thought about Vision’s hands on her body, his lips on hers, and she smiled to herself. In the distance the train was beginning to pull into the station, and she stood up excitedly. They (well, _she_ ) would get a kebab and they’d watch the ball drop as it welcomed in the New Year. Then they would go to bed and make love like they always did, and Wanda would fall asleep in the arms of the person she loved most in the whole world. It was like a fairy-tale, and the drawing in her pocket only confirmed that to her.  
  
Vision stepped off the train onto the platform, his human form all awkward limbs and sharp angles. Wanda’s heart flipped in her chest, the way it always did when they were reunited, as if it was the first time seeing him all over again. He looked along the length of the station until their eyes met, and his face spread into that kilowatt grin that she loved loved loved. He broke out into a sprint, dodging his way through the thin throng of commuters, before grabbing her in his arms and pulling her off the floor to crush her against his chest. She laughed as he kissed across her face, nuzzling into the crook of her neck and muttering to himself in tones too low for her to hear.  
  
“I missed you,” he growled, setting her down finally to look into her face.  
  
“You only saw me last week,” Wanda reminded him, but he shook his head fiercely.  
  
“That’s far too long.”  
  
Wanda stood up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. “I missed you too, Vis.”

They wandered up the hill hand-in-hand, making their way to Wanda’s favourite kebab shop.  
  
“Do you know,” Vision said, swinging their hands enthusiastically, “I think 2018 might be the best year yet?”  
  
“Why’s that?” Wanda asked, squeezing his fingers.  
  
“I don’t know, I can just feel it.” He turned to her, taking her face in his hands. “I feel like this is going to be our time, Wanda. Don’t you?”  
  
Slowly, she removed his hands and placed them over her chest. He closed his eyes, savouring the feeling of her heartbeat like it was his favourite piece of music. They stood there, the cobblestones glinting beneath them as the world slowed itself to a halt and they simply felt one another, happy in their own pocket of the universe.  
  
“I do, Vision. I do.”


End file.
